40. Spieleabend: Der Blob und der Biss der Schlangenfrau
Über Nacht werden natürlich Wachen verteilt: nicht das noch mal Assasinen-Affen oder Pilzköpfe auftauchen. Sophomomans scharfe Augen entdecken im Fluss etwas Glitzerndes, was unter der Wasseroberfläche vorbei treibt. Er weckt Nardoschk, der sich das Ganze aus der Flugposition mal genauer ansieht. Er erkennt, das es sich um ein Boot handelt, dass er erst einmal an Land zieht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ein Eisenholzboot der Flussläufer-Orks handelt, ein Boot, mit dem Krieger Patrouille fahren. Das Boot weist spuren eines Kampfes mit Assassinen-Affen auf: Wurftsterene stecken noch in der Innenwand. etc. Die Helden beschließen das Boot vorerst zu behalten. Später in der Nacht bemerkt Sophomon einen "Schattenhauch" der ihn überfällt. Er hört die Stimme des alten mächtigen Wesens. Es bemängelt Sophomons inaktivität bei der Beschaffung der Steine der Macht und seine fehlenden Opfergaben. Sophomon versucht der Verantwortung auszuweichen willigt dann aber doch ein, ab sofort 1 Menschen pro Woche im Namen der Wesens zu Opfern. Als zusätzlichen Anreitz erhält er eine zusätzliche tödliche Macht für seinen Opferdloch. Das mächtige, alte Wesen prophezeit den Verrat des Kaptains am nächsten Tag. Dann verschwindet der Schattenhauch. Wieder etwas später sieht Soph am Nachthimmel im Norden in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung ein seltsames Glühen, dass sich zu einer Geisterhaften Gestalt eines risigen Ork-Fußes verdichtet. Dieser saust vom Himmel herab und schlägt wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Norden ausserhalb der Sichtweite auf. Eventuell am Donnertempel. In Sophomons Geist zuscht der Gedanke, dass das der Fuß des Orkgottes Grock gewesen sein müsste, Als in der nächsten Wache Antrex allein in die Ferne starrt sieht er er ein riesiges Glühwürmchen(Baumseelen) direkt in seiner Nähe herumkreisen. Er schaut im nach und macht keine Aktion. Etwas später sieht er in der Ferne einen Ganzen Schwarm dieser Wesen. Am nächsten Tag verkündet Kaptain Kaiman mal wieder, dass er nicht mehr weitermachen wolle, es sei denn er bekomme viel mehr Geld. Weitere Einschüchterungsversuche bingen nichts. Er schein wohl wirklich Schiss zuhaben. Antrex überlässt ihm die drei meisterlichen Schwerter der Affen als Anzahlung, was Ihn vorerst weiter machen lässt. Weiter gehts auf dem Fluss. Plötzlich bleibt der Rechte Rupf des Katamaran an etwas massives Weiches hängen und das Boot beginnt sich im Kreis zu drehen. Irgend etwas hat sich dort verfangen...... Während die Helden noch versuchen informationen bekommen, fängt der Bug des rechten Rumpfs an Wasser zu nehmen. Die Helden versuchen von Hand zu lenzen, doch der Bug sackt tiefer in die Fluten. Später heißt es schon "Wassereinbruch mittschiffs Herr Ka.Leu." Bald wird sichtbar, dass es sich um eine schleimige amöbenartige Masse handelt, die sich in den Rumpf frisst. Der Kaptain will den rechten Rumpf und das Segel aufgeben und den Linken Rumpf abkoppeln. Eiligst versuchen sich die Helden in die linke Bootshälfte oder in das Eisenholzboot retten. Was schließlich auch gelingt. Alle Helden sitzen im Eisenholzboot. Kaptain Kaiman nutz die Gelegenheit und wendet seinem Rumpf und versucht zurück richtung Alunsee zufahren. Doch er hat seine rechnung ohne Sharin gemacht, die ihm einen Säureball hinterherschickt. Dieser explodiert und reißt den bedauernswerten Kerl mit seinem Boot ins verderben. "Ey hast Du gerade versucht uns zu verarschen ?...Don't mess with the .... Wie heißt die Gruppe noch gleich? ....jerky Crew?" Also heiß es weiter Paddeln. Auch hier hier ist am Tagesende kein guter Rastplatz zu finden. Die Gruppe beschließt in die Dunkelheit hinein zu paddeln. Schließleich erreichen Sie den erweiterten Tempelbereich des Donnertempels: die Ausläufer der ehemaligen Tempelstadt... mittlerweile von den Orks verlassen und von anderem bewohnt. Die Gruppe nächtigt in einer alten Orkhütte, die scheinbar fürher als Werkstadt für Gerber und Zauberwirker gediet hat. Er sind noch ein paar alte Lederstücke zu finden, die bis heute gut erhalten sind und die etwas magische Strahlung von sich geben. unteranderem eine Haut +1 + Säurewiderstand /5 und Felle im Wert von 150 GM. Am nächsten Morgen wollen sich die Helden in Richtung Donenrtempel auf die Socken machen. Sie schicken Sophomon als Kindschafter vor. Als dieser nach einer Stunde nicht zurückkehrt, geht Antrex ihm nach. Er findet Ihn auch in einer seltsamen Situation vor, in der er sich scheinbar blendend mit einer Statue einer Frau unterhält. Steinig. Antrex ruft ihn.... und taucht nach einer weiteren Stunde auch nicht mehr bei den beiden anderem Helden auf. Stattdessen sehen sie vom Haus aus eine Bewegung am Nachbarhaus. Sharin glaubt etwas schlangenartiges gesehn zu haben und schickt kurzerhand zur Erkundung einen Säureball an die Stelle. Dieser explodiert und scheint die dortbefindliche Medusa nicht zu erfreuen, was sie zum offenen Angriff verleitet. Gemeinsam schaffen Sharin und Nardoschk es mit Mühe und Not die Medusa um die Ecke zu bringen. Die Plünderung ergibt einen mysthischen Dolch, Schuppen und eine Maske aus Jadestücken. Da Sharin un Nardoschk immer noch keine Ahnung haben, wo die Kollegen stecken könnten, befragt Nardoschk seine magische Krte aus Menschnaghaut, die er mit Blut aktivieren muss. Sie zeigt Ihm den Ort des Dings/ Der Person, die er am meisten herbeiwünscht. Sie folgen der Karte und gelagen zu Antrex. Der Donnerhammer war wohl das Ziel der Karte(den den kann nur Antrex benutzen). .....Doch Antrex ist von der Medusa versteinert worden. Sharin hat die geniale Idee, dass die Medusaschuppenn mit Ihrer magischen Wirkung eventuell die Versteinerung rückgängig machen könnten. Sie reiben den Nimmervollen Beutel an Antrex Gürtel mit den Schuppen ein und dieser wird wieder zu Stoff. Sie wissen, dass darin der Gegebnstand zur Beschwörung des Dschinns Merkain ist, der Ihnen sicher ein paar Zauberrollen Stein zu Fleisch oder was ähnlichens verkaufen kann. Nachdem sie Ihm die Affenrüstungen und die restlichen Medusaschuppen verkauft haben, bekommen sie drei Spruchrollen und einen Stab der lesser Restauration (10X). Damit stellen Sie zunächst Antrex und nach einiger Sucherei auch Sophomon wieder her.